Strawberry Wine
by Pershepone666
Summary: Lizzie's summer started looking up, Ethan's party, great friends, sleeping, sure Gordo was acting strange but... It all changes when her mom announces Lizzie's going to her gramp's farm. And no one was more upset then Gordo.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-A/N- This story is based off the song Strawberry Wine (hence the title)... I'm not sure what to say just read the story then review it alright? I look at reviews as candy... too much is not a bad thing! LoL so go on... Enjoy!  
  
-Disclaimer- I lied, you don't get to ENJOY! yet. You have to wait until I'm done telling you I own nothing of this story... which I think I just covered! Everything belongs to the Disney channel except the people at Lizzie's grandpa's house!  
  
NOW you can ENJOY...  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie tapped the end of her pencil rhythmically on her desk as she watched the clock at the same time. That big hand only had to move five more little spaces to the 3 for school to officially end and summer to officially begin. But why was it taking so long?!  
  
Ms. Bacchanalia had been rambling on for the last half hour about Newton and his ingenious laws about gravity. How could it honestly take so long for the world's civilization to actually realize there was a reason they weren't floating away, it took an apple on the head to trigger some reality. But then again, this was the civilization who thought the world was FLAT up until about 400 years ago.  
  
"Can any of you tell me the main principles of Newton's theory on gravity?" Ms. B asked then looked around in anticipation of all the hands she thought would go up. Lizzie glanced to around and smiled when she realized everyone (and this included Gordo) looked as zoned out and bored as she did. All with the exception of Ethan of course. He was entertained with his pencil that had a black line drawn around it, Ethan kept turning the pencil around with a dumbfounded (But cute) look on his face. Like he actually was waiting for the line to end.  
  
Lizzie looked back up to the clock... 30 seconds 30 seconds!! She tapped her pencil faster in anticipation... summer... parties... friends... sleeping late everyday.... BRRRRRRIIINNNGGG!!!! The bell rang and school was out.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Miranda greeted her best friend at her locker.  
  
"Hey Miranda, Gordo"  
  
"I can't believe it's finally summer!" The two girls squealed and jumped up and down holding hands.  
  
"I hate it when you do that," Gordo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on, like your not excited about summer?"  
  
"I am, I just don't squeal like a pig!"  
  
"We do NOT squeal like pigs!" Miranda said defensively, Gordo just sighed and shook his head.  
  
Ethan turned the corner still with the pencil in his hands, still twirling it and waiting for the end.  
  
"That is so adorable!" Lizzie breathed when she saw Ethan.  
  
"Tell me about it," Miranda agreed and leaned up against the lockers. Both girls watched longingly as the tall brunette walked their way.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Gordo muttered.  
  
"We kid not," Lizzie disagreed.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Ethan stopped and unlocked up eyes from the pencil. "Miranda, Gordon, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Miranda bit her bottom lip.  
  
"That's cool, so are you guys like ready for summer or what?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Well I'm having this like really big party at my house next week, you guys should defiantly come!"  
  
"Really!" Lizzie shrieked.  
  
"Wouldn't be a party with out you and your crew!" He smiled that sexy, debonair smile and walked off with his pencil.  
  
"Oh my God, did what just happen really happen?!" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh god their gonna squeal again!" On que the two girls broke into another jumping/squealing fit.  
  
  
  
"I just don't get," Gordo told Lizzie as the two walked home.  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"What you find so attractive about a man who thinks that there is an end to a circle? That can actually list you every shampoo brand AND it's variety of smells AND can rate it from 1 to 10!! That's scary Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie thought for a second, sure he wasn't the brightest apple, but did that smile. "Did you see that smile?"  
  
"So you like him even though he's an idiot, he's just hot to you?" Gordo said. "I never realized how shallow you could actually be Lizzie McGuire!"  
  
"Well Gordo if I do say so myself someone sounds a little jealous!" Lizzie laughed at her joke, failing to realize she was the only one.  
  
"Yeah, jealous," He muttered then stopped when he reached his house. "Seya Lizzie!"  
  
"Bye Gordo, I'll call you okay?!"  
  
How could life get any better then this... great friends, great party ahead, and lets not forget it's summer!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'M WHAT?!" Lizzie slammed the glass down on the table.  
  
"You're staying with your grandfather this summer, I didn't realize you be so upset about this!"  
  
"Well not bothered to ask me! I might have plans you know!"  
  
"Lizzie, this is your grandpa we're talking about! Plans can wait when it comes to someone who you don't see as often as you should!" Lizzie glared at her mom.  
  
"Upstate New York! You except me to leave all my summer plans behind to visit and man who I could easily send a postcard to!"  
  
"Elizabeth Marie! How dare you say that, your grandpa has been lonely lately since your grandma died and he specifically asked for you to come and stay with him!" Jo told her daughter harshly.  
  
"He... asked for me?" Lizzie was taken back by that, this was the grandfather who had always treated her like dirt. 'What happened to you, you used to be so pretty' or 'B's? Why aren't you getting A's? A real smart girl would be getting A's!'. Why would he want her there?  
  
"Yes Lizzie you, so you're going and that's final." Jo said calmly then turned and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think?! I promise there'll be more romance and the 'guy' will come in next chapter! But until then PLEASE review! It's usually my motivation! 


End file.
